Smash Bros Mansion
by Chase Roy
Summary: Nintendo characters from all over are invited to be in "Super Smash Bros". How are the characters going to take this because as time progress's more characters are joining and more stages are added. They don't even know anyone else other than from their games? Is everything going to work out or will they smash it out? Read to find out in this fanfiction!
1. Moving into Smash Mansion

The Smash Mansion

Author's note: I don't own SSB or any of the characters. Nintendo owns them. All I own is my writing skills. Hope you enjoy this SSB Fanfiction it is my first SSB fanfiction so it might not be the best. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks, and happy reading my fellow fans – Chase Roy 3

The eight characters made their way down the road and all came across a mansion.

"Does anyone know what this?" Link asked. Mario shook his head and looked around at the rest of the characters.

"So have you guys been selected also?" Mario asked the others. They all nodded and began walking towards the mansion.

"I see all of you have arrived safely," boomed a voice ahead and above them. They all looked up to see that there was a huge hand. The hand waved and proceeded to talk.

"So as you guys may know you have chosen to be in Smash bros," the hand proceeded.

"I am called the master hand and my brother is crazy hand," Master hand said gesturing to another hand that appeared. Crazy hand waved and waited to listen to his brother continue talking.

"You guys can go inside and unpack all your stuff," Master hand said then him and crazy hand disappeared. They all looked at each other smiling and went inside the mansion. Link looked around admiring the grand entrance. _Wow! This place is huge_ Link thought. Out of the corner of the eye he could see Mario admiring it and looking around exactly how he was.

"Hey guys this looks pretty cool," Fox said smiling. Yoshi nodded in agreement. Kirby piped in.

"Is this where we're going to be living for now on?" Kirby asked. Link shrugged.

"You know I have honestly no idea," he said looking down at Kirby.

"Oh!" Kirby said pouting. He followed Yoshi around and then they made their way to their dorms.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu said following Mario around. _Mario, can you show me to my dorm_ , Mario looked down at Pikachu and nodded smiling. Mario picked Pikachu up and looked at the doors nameplate as they passed.

"Ah, here you go Pikachu," Mario said opening the door for the tiny Pokémon.

"Pika-pika," _Thank you Mario_ Pikachu said rubbing his face on Mario's legs. Mario smiled and bent down to pat Pikachu's head then turned to go find his dorm.

Kirby was walking around the hallways looking for his dorm.

"Ah here it is," Kirby said. He jumped up to grab the handle and open the door. He walked in and noticed that the room was big. Kirby walked around and noticed that there was a bathroom, and bedroom. _Wow these rooms are so big,_ Kirby thought. Kirby looked around and began jumping on the bed laughing.

"Now may all the smashers proceed to the grand hall for lunch," Master hand said. Kirby stopped jumping and ran downstairs to the grand hall. He noticed an empty spot by a person in an orange suit so Kirby took that place.

"You know I think we should all introduce ourselves," Fox said looking around at the strangers he was sitting with.

"Alright I'll go first," Link said standing up. "Hi everyone, my name is Link!" Link said waving before sitting back down. The person next to Link sat up.

"My name is Samus," said the female in the suit. It all went from there introducing everyone. The eight characters were Link, Mario, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Fox. They all shared stories about the game they're from.

"In my game I'm a hero where if I play my ocarina I can warp and travel through time," Link explained to Fox who was sitting beside him.

"Ocarina? What is an Ocarina?" Fox asked. Link smiled and pulled out his ocarina Zelda gave him.

"Its an instrument from my game, you can try it if you want," Link said handing it to Fox. Fox studied it and Link began laughing at Fox's expression. Link looked around and saw that everyone was in a conversation talking about what their role is in the game.

"Alright after you're done eating you guys can get the rest of the day off and explore the smash mansion and the stages," Master hand said.

"Yes and tomorrow we'll begin the smash battles," Crazy hand said. Everyone looked around with a look of nervousness and excitement.

"Wait, are they saying we're all going to battle each other?" Donkey Kong said. Samus nodded.

"I think so from what Crazy hand," Kirby said.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said. _Yeah I heard that too._ The characters all looked at each other and finished eating.

"Hey who wants to come check out the stages with me?" Mario asked looking around. Everyone nodded and got up. They all walked out of the mansion and made their way to the stages.

"Wow this is so cool," Samus said gaping at the sight.

"I'm pretty sure these stages are places from our games," Mario said. Donkey Kong nodded. Pikachu and Kirby were riding on Donkey Kong's back.

"Be careful and don't fall," Donkey Kong said. Kirby and Pikachu nodded. After they checked out all the stages they went back to the mansion.

"Well that was cool," Yoshi said skipping joyfully. Mario nodded.

"I'm guessing when we do the battles we'll be fighting on the stages," Samus said. Fox nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we should all finish unpacking our stuff," Link said. Link headed inside and went to his dorm. He unpacked his outfits, and sat down on the bed looking around. _It's a shame that Zelda's not here with me_ Link said sighing. _Maybe she'll come later._ Link stretched and got up to go chat with the others. He wanted to get to know Mario some more. He seemed like an interesting man. He looked at the nameplates as he passed through the doors.

"Hey Mario? Are you in there," Link asked knocking on his door.

"Yeah. Come in," Mario replied behind the door. Link opened the door and saw that Mario was laying on the couch.

"Oh it's you…. I forgot your name," Mario said. Link laughed.

"It's fine, my name is Link!" Link said sitting on the floor. Mario got up and scooted over.

"Come sit with me I don't bite," Mario said. Link laughed again and sat down on the couch.

"So are you excited for the smash battles tomorrow?" Link asked. Mario shrugged.

"I'm excited yet I wish Peach was here and could watch me," Mario said sadly.

"Oh! You got a special girl in your life too?" Link asked. Mario nodded. The two men began talking about their lives and more about their games. They talked for a long time and were friends by the time dinnertime came around.


	2. First Battle Test drive

_Authors Note_ _:_ So I finished chapter two which is when they're having their first smash battle. No I haven't included the smash ball but I might in the next chapter. Anyways…. I would like your help with coming up for names for my chapters. So please put your ideas and I will use the title of the chapter name I like the most and will credit the person. Read the chapter then come up with a name you think will fit! Thanks for reading my fanfictions and reviewing. If it wasn't for you guys I'd never want to keep on posting but your encouragement is keeping me going! Thanks, and please R&R – Chase Roy 3

Link woke up confused on where he was. He sat up in his bed and looked around. _Oh, yeah that's right! I'm at the Smash Mansion_ he thought. Link stretched and got up getting his green tunic. Then Link grabbed his sword and shield. He went into the bathroom which was down the hallway and did his usual routine. Before leaving his dorm, he looked at his reflection in the mirror in his living room. He smiled satisfactory and went downstairs to the grand hall.

"Good morning everyone!" he announced smiling at everyone. Link looked around and saw that the seat next to Mario was open. Link sat down next to Mario and looked at the food on the table.

"Good morning Link" Mario said.

"Good morning Mario! Are you ready for the smash battles today?" he asked reaching for the bread and butter. Mario shrugged.

"I'm ready but also nervous about it," Mario answered.

"Pika-pika?" Pikachu asked. _Can someone pass me a piece of bread?_ Fox reached over and threw it towards Pikachu but ended up hitting Donkey Kong in the head. Fox looked away trying to hide his chuckling but Donkey Kong knew it was him.

"Fox! Next time pass it down the table!" Donkey Kong said angrily before giving it to the tiny Pokémon. Fox just chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry Donkey Kong!" he chuckled.

"Is anyone else ready for the smash battles today?" Link asked looking around. Some of the smashers nodded and some shrugged.

"Alright smashers! Finish up eating and then meet us outside! Crazy hand and I will explain the rules," Master hand boomed scaring some of the characters. The characters nodded and finished eating. They all went outside and lined up in a row, looking up at Master hand and his brother.

"Is everyone here?" Crazy hand asked. Everyone replied yes and Master hand began speaking.

"So today is going to be your first day of battling," Master hand began. "When you hit your opponent their damage meter is going to be increasing, the more damage they build up the farther they are going to fly when they are hit." Crazy hand nodded and waited before continuing for his brother.

"When you fly off the screen in any direction you are knocked out and will lose a life," he explained. "You have three main attacks. The standard, strong and smash."

"Also there is going to be items but one of the items is above all the rest…. It's the smash ball which will contain a Final smash!" Master hand said enthusiastically. Hearing that made all the characters pay close attention.

"What's a Final smash?" Kirby asked. Master hand laughed.

"The Final Smash is a secret skill that can be performed but once…and only after obtaining an item called the Smash Ball, which is a precious item, indeed." Master hand explained. That piece of information made the character's ooh and aah.

"So who wants to be the first? Only four character can be on a stage at a time" Crazy hand asked. Link, Mario, Samus and Kirby stepped forward volunteering themselves.

"Good! Thank you for volunteering, let's proceed to the stages," Master hand said.

"You other smashers can come and watch in the sidelines and cheer the playing smashers on," Crazy hand said gesturing for them to follow him and his brother.

"Let's start the first stage with a random stage picker," Crazy hand suggested. The four mains nodded and watched as Master hand pressed the button to pick a random stage.

"The stage is…. Peach's Castle!" Master hand exclaimed. Mario cheered.

"May you guys step onto the platforms right over here," Crazy hand said. They stepped onto the platforms and waited. Kirby looked around as he waited to enter the stage. Link could feel himself lift off the ground as he was warped to the stage. He got lowered to the ground and took his sword and shield out. _Whoa that was cool! I didn't know I could even warp in this game_ Link thought as he watched the others make their entrance.

"3-2-1 Go!" Master hand shouted. Mario headed towards his opponents. _I'm glad I know this place like the back of my own hand_ he mused. The stage held Peach's castle from Mario's game. The platform was not on the ground so it was floating in the sky. Below them you could see Peach's castle. Mario was heading towards Link hoping to catch him off guard.

"W-whoa!" Link gasped taken by surprise. Link swung his sword.

"Well, I guess now that we're in a battle we're foes and not friends," Link spoke striking Mario, causing him to stumble back. Mario laughed. Meanwhile Kirby was puffing up above Mario and used his air attacks. Samus watched and when she saw that Mario was down she used her blaster charge. Mario went flying off the screen yelling. Samus could hear the others cheering.

"Player 2 defeated!" Master hand announced. _Oh, we only get one life!_ Link said. The battle lasted for only three minutes with Kirby being the winner. Once the characters made it back to Smash they congratulated the little pink space warrior.

"Aww thanks guys," Kirby said turning even more pink if that was possible. The others that were watching in the stands and came and congratulated Kirby.

"Whoa I never knew such a little guy like you would beat them all!" Fox said smiling. The others laughed. The rest of the day was full of battles up until dinnertime. Once dinnertime rolled around the smashers were all talking about their victories and losses during their battles.

"Well that was actually fun," Donkey Kong said. Everyone nodded. Once everyone finished they went to their dorms and visited the other character's dorms.

Mario finally went to his dorm later that night and collapsed onto the couch in his living room. _Mama Mia was that tiring_ he thought closing his eyes. _I guess I should go and sleep in my own bed but I'm so comfy here._ Mario stayed and fell asleep on his couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: In this chapter their having their first Smash Tourney and while they're at it the mansion is being upgraded for more characters to come. (It's suppose to go onto Melee in the next chapter) I'm going to be putting more description in Link and Mario's battle so the others wont be as long. Warning: Language! Anyways please R&R – Chase

A few months has passed and Master hand has scheduled a tournament for the characters. Excitement filled the air and everyone was buzzing with energy at the breakfast table. Kirby was busy inhaling all the food while Donkey Kong and Fox was yelling at each other.

"So does anyone know when the smash tournament starts?" Samus asked cleaning her spot.

"I'm pretty sure Master hand said it starts at noon," Yoshi replied. Samus nodded. _The smash tournament sounds like fun_ she thought looking around at the smashers around her. She played all the characters before so she knew who was her hardest opponent.

"I know I'm going to have my butt kicked by Donkey Kong," she muttered.

"Yeah? Try being knocked out constantly by him," Yoshi said. Samus laughed remembering watching Yoshi play Donkey Kong.

"Yeah I certainly felt bad for you," Samus answered.

"At least I know who I have to train to beat in later games and tourneys," Yoshi said finishing his plate. Samus looked around and when she noticed that some of them were getting up to leave she got up and went to go train a bit before the tourney.

Crazy hand looked at his brother.

"So you're wanting to upgrade the mansion for more people to come and join smash?" he asked. Master hand signed yes.

"I'm thinking of doing it while they have their tournament," Master hand replied.

"But I thought their tournament was only today," Crazy hand said.

"That's why I'm sending out an invitation for characters to come and help us upgrade before evening," Master hand answered.

"Oh! Well let's send it out brother," Crazy hand replied. The two brothers sent out their invitation and made their plan. Most of the smashers were busy practicing for the tourney on the stages.

"Smashers meet in the front of the mansion," Master hand ordered. Link turned away from Mario and listened.

"Come on Mario let's go," Link said. Mario smiled and caught up with the hero. Everyone was standing in the front of the mansion.

"Now as some of you know today is the smash tournament!" Master hand said. Everyone began cheering and Master hand waited before continuing.

"The people that are playing against each other is," Master hand said. He gestured to Crazy hand to say the names.

"Link versus Mario, Pikachu versus Kirby, Yoshi versus Fox and Samus versus Donkey Kong," he said. Samus groaned while Link began laughing

"Yeah you're gonna have your ass kicked!" Link laughed. Samus growled and turned away.

"You begin in an hour so you can continue to practice," Master hand said before disappearing. Everyone went back to practicing but practiced against the opponents they know they're going to be versing in the tourney.

"Come on Spacesuit is that all you got?" Donkey Kong taunted. That made Samus' blood boil.

"Don't call me spacesuit you hear me!" she yelled charging towards the giant gorilla. She jumped and launched a grenade below her landing on Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was launched into the air and came crashing down. Samus and Donkey Kong were tied in the end of practice. _At least I'm getting better!_ Samus thought happily.

The hour came when they all met in the front of the mansion.

"All right who's ready to begin the tournament?" Master hand asked. The characters all cheered.

"All right we're going too have a random picker for who fights first," Crazy hand said. Crazy hand pressed the button and everyone waited in anticipation to see who was first.

"The first fighters are… Yoshi versus Fox!" Crazy hand exclaimed loudly. Fox and Yoshi nodded smiling at each other.

"Good luck out their little guy," Fox said giving Yoshi a fist bump. Yoshi smiled and they made their way to the platforms to find out where their going to be fighting.

"The stage is…. Hyrule Castle," Master hand said. Fox and Yoshi smiled before they entered the stage. The other smashers made their way to the sidelines and watched on the big screen that was showing them fight. Yoshi was attacking furiously. He opened his mouth and let his tongue out catching Fox and swallowing him whole. That action made the crowd gasp and Kirby, and Pikachu cover their eyes.

"It's alright guys," Samus assured them patting their heads. Samus turned to watch as Yoshi suddenly laid an green and white egg. It shook for a couple moments before breaking open revealing Fox.

"Oh pleasant," Donkey Kong said. "He eats you then lays you in an egg." Fox began launching roundhouse kicks and knocked Yoshi. _Oh, that was fast! My meter is at 55%_ Yoshi thought. Yoshi tried everything he could. His damage meter was rising steadily and it was terrible.

"Come on little dinosaur, you're not scaring me at all," Fox taunted. Yoshi ran towards him and jumped above him. Yoshi then encased himself into an egg and began rolling around the stage. He followed Fox around until his damage meter was high enough. Yoshi broke the egg he was in and began attacking Fox some more.

Fox was launched off the screen. But came back again. After two more lives were lost Yoshi won.

"And the winner is…...Yoshi!" Master hand boomed. Fox and the others began clapping for Yoshi. Yoshi and Fox came back from the stage and everyone began congratulating Yoshi.

"You did very good out there," Fox said patting his head. Yoshi smiled. Everyone looked at the screen and saw Yoshi's icon move upwards while Fox's went back down.

"Next up is Link versus Mario!" Master hand said.

"Good luck out there Mario," Link said wishing him luck.

"Yes, you too," Mario replied. Master hand picked the stage.

"The stage is Dream Land," Master hand said. The two men stepped up onto the platform and was brought to Dream Land. Link was set down gently, took his sword and shield out and watched Mario's entrance. Mario entered through a green pipe. He jumped out happily and landed on the ground in a fighting stance. Master hand counted down and then the two men began heading towards each other. Mario launched a fireball and Link deflected it with his shield. Mario jumped onto his head to jump higher into the air and landed further behind him.

"Geez, he'll do anything! Why did he jump on my head?" Link muttered. Link ran towards him jumping up into the air and bringing his sword down.

 **"HYAHHHH!"** Link yelled out his battle cry. Mario looked up and got struck falling to the ground. Mario quickly got back up before he was hit again and launched another fireball at Link. Link got burnt and yelled.

"Alright you asked for it plumber man!" Link growled. Link began swinging his sword but Mario dodged it with ease. Out of the corner of his eye Link could see something bright, glowing and floating around.

"The Smash ball!" Link exclaimed. Mario stopped his approach and looked where Link was staring. Sure, enough the smash ball was floating around the stage. The two men glanced at each smiling and began racing towards it. Mario jumped up first to try and get it but missed. Link tried but almost went off screen. _Maybe if I jump on Mario's head then use my Hero spin I'll get it._ Link wondered about his plan. Link watched as Mario was heading towards it. Link used the moment to run behind Mario and when he jumped he waited until he began coming back down and jumped onto his head.

 **"Hup! Yah!"** Link yelled out as he jumped then used his Hero spin. Links blade sliced the smash ball and it broke its glow outlining his figure. He landed back on the ground and looked at himself glowing. _Cool! Now let's see what my final smash is!_ Link thought. Mario was running towards him hoping to hit it out of him then steal it. Link used his final smash and suddenly zoomed towards Mario.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed. Link saw that Mario was encased within the triforce and he began using his sword and struck him over and over. Link was striking with incredible speed that even he was surprised. Finally, Link landed the final blow launching Mario off the screen. Link stopped glowing and sheathed his sword triumphantly before taking it out again.

"Don't mess with me!" Link warned smiling slyly. Mario came back on screen on a platform and jumped down landing behind Link. Mario landed some good hits. Link moaned as he hit the ground. He looked at his meter. _Oh, for the love of Hyrule! I'm at 105% already?_ Link thought angrily. He quickly got up and went opposite of where Mario was. He waited taking a quick breather. Mario ran quickly to where Link was and hit him off the stage.

"Agh!" Link shouted as he felt himself falling.

 **"HIYAHH!"** Link yelled as he used his hero spin. He reached for the stages edge but barely grasped it. _Damn. I can't hold on anymore or lift myself up!_ He thought. Mario approached Link and knelt spun around and kicked his fingers. Link could feel his grasp slip and he felt himself falling. Link fell for a few moments then saw a bright light then dissolved into nothing then suddenly felt his feet land among the platform. _Oh, so I just dissolve and come back again_ Link thought.

Link and Mario's battle lasted for quite a while but in the end Mario was the winner. The two fighters came out and was congratulated by the others.

"I have learned not to judge one's strength by their size," Link said smiling. Mario laughed.

"Yeah that's what most people are surprised about when they meet me," Mario replied.

"Mario you did really good," Samus said.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu said. _Yeah you did good._ Mario smiled and bent down to pet the tiny mouse Pokémon's head. The others looked at the screen and saw Mario's icon go up and Links went back down.

"Samus and Donkey Kong are up next!" Master hand said. Samus groaned while Donkey Kong chuckled.

"Fighters proceed to the platforms," Crazy hand ordered. Samus and Donkey Kong stepped up and waited to find out what stage they'll be fighting on.

"The stage is…... Congo Jungle!" Master hand announced. Samus waited until she felt herself entering the stage and looked to see Donkey Kong enter. The two opponents waited for the signal for them to start fighting! Samus ran towards Donkey Kong and used her fire blaster. Donkey Kong jumped back then jumped over her to get Samus from behind. Donkey Kong then used his swinging punch and knocked Samus down.

"Alright, you fat ugly ape you're asking for it!" Samus screeched. Donkey Kong chuckled as they began fighting again. Their fight involved lots of insults and language. In the end, they had to do a Sudden Death battle. Their HP Meters were at 300%, so one kick could send you flying off the screen.

"The winner is… Donkey Kong!" Master hand said. Samus was angry at herself but in the end laughed it off.

"I knew I was going to lose to you," Samus said to her opponent. Donkey Kong laughed and they watched as Pikachu and Kirby step up to the platform.

"The stage is Peach's Castle!" Master hand said. Pikachu and Kirby looked at each other waited until they were brought to the stage.

Pikachu entered then Kirby came crashing in on a star. Master hand announce for them to start.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu unleashed a ball of energy and Kirby jumped above it to dodge it. Kirby begin launching fierce blows that some of the smashers in the crowd were quite shocked.

"Geez, who knew such tiny adorable characters could be so fierce!" Fox said gaping at them as they fought.

"Yeah you said it Fox!" Samus replied nodding. In the end Pikachu was the winner. The Smash tourney went well and finally the grand winner was…. Donkey Kong. The tournament went well into the evening so by the time they finished it was time for dinner.

"Well you all did good out there," Samus said to Donkey Kong as they were walking back to the smash mansion.

"Yeah, also I was surprised to see the two little ones get all chaotic while fighting," Link said laughing. Mario was ahead of them and when he turned the corner he couldn't help but gasp.

"Mario what's wrong?" Kirby asked running towards him. Kirby turned the corner and found what caused Mario to gasp.

"Whoa hey guys hurry up and come look at the Smash Mansion," Kirby shouted back towards the others. All the other Smashers came racing around the corner and indeed they were gaping in awe at the sight.

"Wow! They upgraded the mansion!" Yoshi said. They all looked at it as they walked up to it. The front yard was indeed larger; the entrance was twice the size and they added two more floors.

"It looks awesome though! I wonder why they did that?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. _Maybe we're going to be getting more characters!_

"Maybe Pikachu's right I mean why else would they upgrade the mansion?" Fox asked.

"I mean think about we have two more floors and it looks like they're for dorms," Fox said pointing out where the regular dorms were.

"It does look like they added onto where our dorms are," Link replied nodding.

"Well let's take another look around and see if they did anything else," Mario said. The others nodded and they walked around. They added more gardens and fountains in the back.

"Oh my god! We hit the jackpot!" Kirby squealed in excitement.

"They even got us a pool!" Kirby said pointing towards it.

"Okay now that is awesome," Donkey Kong said.

"We should probably get inside and eat dinner now," Yoshi said going back to the mansion. Link followed Yoshi because his stomach was growling. They all walked into the dining and noticed that it was also bigger and there were more rows of tables placed in the dining hall. The smashers ate and went to check the improvement on the dorms.

"Well it looks like there is going to be a decent amount of characters coming," Link said to Kirby who was walking beside him.

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet them though," Kirby replied happily.

"Well this is my dorm, have a nice sleep Link," Kirby said quickly hugging Links legs. Link chuckled and bent down to give Kirby a proper hug.

"Yeah you too," Link answered getting up. He smiled and left to go to his dorm and get a good night's rest. Link opened the door to his dorm and closed it. He began stripping taking off his equipment and setting it by the drawers in his room. He took the rest of his clothes off and flopped down onto the bed only in his boxers.

"Today was fun and tiring," he muttered getting underneath his blankets. He sighed and was out in less then a few minutes.

Master hand smiled as he talked to his brother. "you know that was smart of Pikachu for coming up with that idea," he said. Crazy hand made a knocking motion which means he signed yes in agreement.

"Tomorrow they should all be arriving around 10:00 a.m.!" Master hand explained.

"Do you know how much more characters we should be getting?" Crazy hand asked.

"We should have at least a total of 18 new characters," Master hand replied. Crazy hand clapped.

"Sounds like fun, let's just get some sleep then tomorrow will be another big day," Crazy hand said.


	4. Quick Author note

*Sits down* What's up my beautiful fans? I am sorry for not posting for a long time. I went on a summer vacation in the mountains, and it was a wi-fi and technology free vacation also. *Claps hands together* I had fun thanks for asking. So instead I sat by the fire with my 'Orange Peko' and continued writing on good old fashioned pen and paper. *Sighs* So I'm sorry for not posting anything and now you know why. *Ruffles hair* I'm going to start typing as fast as I can without losing any of my digits! I hope everyone is still with me and I have one more thing… I decided to make a posting schedule. I will be posting the smash bros chapters on Fridays. I figured that way you'll be excited when you get up on Friday mornings. I hope that'll work with both our schedules. Alright *Winks* Thx guys. *Peace sign* Peace out!

-Chase Roy


	5. SSB Melee Newcomers

Link woke up and got ready heading downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. He took his usual seat beside Mario and began eating.

"Smashers at 10:00 a.m. I want you all to meet in the front yard," Master hand announced.

"I bet today is when we're getting some more smash characters," Fox said. Everyone began chatting about the new characters wondering who was going to join them. After everyone was done eating they all went their separate ways until the time came to meet in front of the mansion.

"Thank you everyone for coming this morning," Master hand said.

"You noticed that we upgraded the mansion because today we're having new characters coming to join us, some of them are from your games and some are new characters you'll meet," Crazy hand explained.

"So, without further ado let's begin introducing them," Master hand said. After a while Link didn't pay attention because not much of the characters interested him.

"These characters are from the game 'Legend of Zelda' please welcome Young Link, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf," Master hand introduced. Links ears perked up and he looked up at the sound of his own name. The three characters appeared on the platform. _Oh, Hylia! I can't believe Ganondorf is here also!_ Link thought angrily. Young Link, Zelda and Ganondorf waved and got off the platform. Link watched them as they stood near the front. _Damn it. I thought one of them would see me._ Link continued watching.

"The next two are from Mario. Please welcome Princess Peach and Luigi." Mario began smiling because he was going to be reunited with his brother and his princess. The assembly lasted for another half an hour and it was finally over.

"Now you all have the rest of the day to get to know everyone and show them around," Crazy hand said. Without anything else to say Master and Crazy hand disappeared. Link smiled and he quickly made his way to the front bumping into some of the new and old characters.

"Zelda!" he called. Princess Zelda turned around confused at the sound of her name. She finally met eyes with her hero and gasped.

"Link?" she asked. Link stopped and smiled nodding his head. Zelda smiled and ran forward to give Link a hug.

"So, this is where you've been when you left Hyrule!" she said. Link pulled away and looked at his younger self and enemy.

"Well this is actually going to sound weird but it's actually nice to see you again Ganondorf," Link said. Ganondorf just chuckled.

"Ah yes just think about how much fun battles we'll get to have," he said. Young Link was looking up at his older self and finally Link looked down to look at him. _Gods, I'm short_ Link thought putting a hand in his hair. _Gods, I'm sexy_ Young Link thought admiringly.

"We'll I can say now that I wouldn't be expecting to see me as a child in Smash also," Link said to Young. Young laughed.

"Well I'm actually glad cause there is nothing to do now that Hyrule is safe," Young replied. Link laughed.

"So, are you going to show us around at all Link?" Ganondorf asked.

"Its funny to see you being nice to me Ganondorf," Link said. Ganondorf let out a chuckle.

"Come on I want to see the rest of the mansion," Young said.

"Alright! Follow me I'll show you the back," Link said heading towards the back. While Link was showing them around Link could see two other new swordsmen. _They look like they're from the same game_ Link thought to himself. _Well I can't wait to get to know them_. Link finally turned the corner and showed them the fountains, gardens and the pool.

"Whoa they have a pool! That's amazing," Young said happily. Zelda immediately went into the gardens admiring all the flowers.

"They have such beautiful flowers here," Zelda said smelling the roses. Link smiled.

"I might actually like this place more than I thought," Ganondorf said looking around.

"Yeah it is a nice mansion," Link said. Link watched his characters look around some more.

"This young man right here is Link," Mario said behind Link. Link turned around and smiled as he saw Mario standing there with his brother and princess.

"How do you do?" Link asked bowing slightly for the princess. The princess wore a pretty pink puffy dress and had golden hair with a crown.

"I'm doing well thank you," the princess replied. "I'm Princess Peach and it's a pleasure to meet you, I was eager to meet this Link character Mario talked to me about," she said extending her hand, shaking his hand. Link smiled.

"This is my brother Luigi," Mario introduced stepping aside so Link could see him. Luigi looked very shy and quickly looked up with a faint smile on his face.

"H-h-hello there," he stammered.

"It's nice to meet you, Luigi," Link said. Luigi blushed and looked down.

"Would you like to introduce your characters to us?" Mario asked looking around. Link nodded and called back for them to come here.

"Yes Link?" Young asked skipping towards him. Zelda hurried by his side and Ganondorf finally came.

"I would like to introduce you to my friends," Link said gesturing towards Mario and the others.

"This is Mario, Princess Peach and Luigi," Link said. They all waved while Luigi nodded slightly still looking towards the ground.

"And this is Young Link, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf," he continued. His group waved.

"So, is Young Link actually your younger self?" Mario asked. Young Link nodded.

"Well let's show them around the rest of the mansion," Mario said. Link nodded and gestured for them to follow him. The two showed their friends around and showed them to the dining hall when lunch came around.

"Oh, the food here looks so good," Princess Zelda said as she looked at the food on the table. Link looked around and saw that they got a fair amount of new characters. He looked for the two swordsmen he saw earlier and found them sitting another row in front of them off to the side. He finished eating and decided to show them the stages.

"Oh, just an announcement but the stages also have been upgraded meaning there is now more stages," Master hand announced.

"Can you guys show us the stages?" Peach asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"We'd be more than glad too," Mario replied getting up. They lead to the stages and showed them the original stages that were here when the main eight characters arrived.

"Oh, it's so nice to see both our castles in this game," Peach said to Zelda. Zelda nodded smiling.

"It is a nice stage to be battling on," she replied. They made their way to the new stages that have been added just as Master hand said. The new stages were a nice improvement.

"I can't wait to battle all the new characters," Mario said.

"Well for me and the others its going to be the first battle for us," Zelda said. Peach nodded smiling. They finished looking around then went inside to put their stuff in their dorms. Link could feel a tap on his arm and looked down at Young.

"Yeah?" Link asked. Young looked down embarrassed.

"Could I maybe move into your dorm, I don't like being by myself," Young said turning red.

 _Oh yeah! I forgot I hated being alone,_ Link thought. He nodded.

"Once we bring the others to their dorm I'll show you to our dorm," Link said. Young looked up still blushing and smiled.

"Oh, my goodness," Peach exclaimed when she opened her door.

"It's so nice in here," she said walking in and looking around.

"It's such a nice big comfy dormitory," Zelda said walking behind Princess Peach.

"Link, are all the dorms like this?" Zelda asked turning towards him. Link shrugged as he too looked around the dorm.

"Well the dorms we had before the new characters came were less comfy looking, but they nice in their way," Link said looking around in the living room. Young began going into all the others rooms in the dormitory.

"Oh, wow! This bed is huge and so nice," Young said standing up and jumping on it. He began giggling like crazy and landed on his back.

"It's so comfortable," he finished sitting up. Peach walked in smiling.

"Alright well let's continue. Mario and I will show the rest of you guys to your dorms," Link said.

"Come on Young," Link called behind him.

"Yes, Link," Young replied getting off the bed.

"See you later, Princess Peach," Young said before exiting her bedroom. Peach waved and began unpacking her stuff.

"Oh, Zelda actually it looks like your dorm is right beside Peach's," Link said looking at the nameplates.

"Oh well that's convenient," Zelda said opening her door.

"Thanks for showing me around, I'll start unpacking and meet you guys down at lunch," Zelda said before closing her door.

"So, it seems like it's just your dorm Ganondorf," Link said. Ganondorf nodded. They walked down the hallway.

"Maybe it's on the second floor," Mario said. Link nodded.

"The staircase has to be at the end of this hall." He finished. They headed to the end of the hall and indeed found a staircase and went up to the second floor. They passed by some of the new characters including one that Ganondorf wanted to get to know better.

"That man in the blue suit with a mask looks interesting," Ganondorf said watching him.

"Here's your dorm Ganondorf," Link said stopping beside the door gesturing for him to open it.

"Oh, good. Like Zelda said thank you for showing us around Link," Ganondorf said.

"Yeah, no problem and thanks for not trying to kill me," Link said. Ganondorf chuckled.

"I'm keeping that for the smash battles," Ganondorf said still chuckling. Link smiled and looked down at Young after Ganondorf closed his door.

"Well come on and I'll show you to our dorm," Link said.

"You mind if I just leave you two and go on by myself somewhere," Mario asked. Link smiled.

"Mario you're free to leave me whenever you want to," Link said. Mario nodded smiling then left.

"Come on our dorm is back on the first floor," Link said. Young nodded and followed Link back down. Kirby was walking down the hallway.

"Hey Kirby," Link said tipping his head. Kirby looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Link," Kirby said. Kirby looked at Young.

"I didn't know you had a brother Link," Kirby said. Young smiled looking up at Link.

"Well actually he's not my brother but myself in a younger era," Link explained. Young nodded.

"Oh, I guess that explains it, Nice to meet you. I'm Kirby," Kirby introduced extending a stubby arm. Young took it and gave it a shook.

"I'm Young Link but you can just call me Young," Young said letting go.

"I know where your dorm is, it's right beside mine," Kirby said. Young began blushing and looked up at Link.

"Well actually Young wants to sleep in my dorm," Link said.

"I forgot how much I actually hated being alone as a child," Link continued. Young looked down at the ground pretending to fix his belt.

"Oh, well that's sweet of you to let him sleep with you," Kirby said. Link nodded smiling down at Young.

"Well, I'll see you around at lunch time," Kirby said before going to the next floor. Link and Young walked down the hall and stopped outside their dormitory.

"I apologize for the mess but hey it's home," Link said opening the door. Young smiled before entering his new dorm.

"Again, thank you for letting me sleep in your dorm," Young said.

"You know what, it's no problem," Link said. Young smiled.

"I'll take the couch that way you still have the bed because you are older," Young said looking at Link.

"You know what how about you take the bed and I will take the couch because I'm older," Link replied putting blankets on the couch.

"If you don't mind maybe we could just share a bed, I mean it's big so it should fit a child and an adult," Young said. Link thought about it then nodded.

"Alright," Young said following after him. They made their way down to the dining hall. Link and Young looked around then spotted peach waving for them to come sit down.

"Thanks Princess Peach," Young said after he sat down.

"Well I finished unpacking my belongings," Zelda said.

"Nice, so have you talked to anyone else?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I saw Ganondarf talking to Captain Falcon," Zelda replied nodding towards Ganondarf.

"He's an interesting man,"

"Oh Hylia! They have such amazing food here!" Young exclaimed piling his plate with more food. Mario laughed and grabbed the plates within his reach.

"Alright Young! Eat your first servings before you reach for more," Mario said. Young potted then nodded eating the rest of his plate.

"I see why you and Mario like it so much here," Ganondarf said.

"It's our new home now," Link replied smiling. Mario nodded in agreement.

"Come on Young! It's bedtime!" Link called out as he walked around the gardens.

"I'm over here!" Young replied from where he was sitting.

"Link, do they have Great Fairies in this game?" he asked dipping his hand into the fountain. Link shook his head.

"Come on it's quarter-to-eleven," Link said yawning. Young sighed then followed Link into the mansion. He took his equipment off then jumped into bed.

"Where's your stuff?" Link asked when he walked in. Young pointed towards the wardrobe.

"Good and where are your boots,"

"Well they're not on my ears," Young replied.

"Can you please take them off?!"

"Something might crawl into them during the night," Young replied. Link facepalmed himself and sighed.

"Nothing is going to crawl into your boots," he said.

"Knowing that can you please take them off," he ordered. Young shook his head.

"Alright then. I'll guess I'll have to step this up a notch," Link said walking towards him with a sly smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Young asked sitting up. Link didn't answer and yanked the blankets off the bed.

"Give me the blankets," Young shouted.

"Not until you give me your boots," Young pretended to think about it then shook his head smiling. Link walked towards him now sneering.

"What in Hyrule! Quit it!" Young said. Link shook his head then lunged towards him growling. Young shrieked then laughed.

"No! Stop it! Link I can't breathe! Stop it!" Link pinned Young down the took his boots off.

"Thank you for your service," Link said sweetly tossing the boots to join his own.

"I hate you!" Young groaned chucking a pillow. Link took a step to the side snickering.

"That was as well aligned as your face," he taunted. Young opened his mouth but quickly shut it growling. Link bent down and got the blankets and pillows, threw the pillow and caught Young in the side of the head. He fixed the bed and got in on his side.

"Who knew I was so annoying as an adult," Young said.

"How about you think of me as your annoying big brother?" Link asked ruffling Young's hair harshly. Young slapped his arm away.

"I'm starting to think annoying doesn't even begin to describe you,"

"Goodnight my little brother," Link said. Young snorted.

"Thanks…. Big brother,"


	6. Princess Fun Time

Authors note: *Feeble laugh* Sorry this chapter is so short. It seemed longer on loose-leaf but meh. Oh well. While waiting, go check out my other fanfictions.

Peach woke up and sat up in her bed. She stretched.

"That was such a lovely sleep," she said. Peach got out of bed and got dressed into her usual outfit. She made her way down the hall and opened the door. Zelda stood there with her fist raised and Peach let out a shriek and ducked. Zelda looked down at her and smiled.

"Were you thinking I was going to hit you?" Zelda asked giving Peach her hand to help her up.

"Maybe," Peach mumbled. "What are you doing here anyways."

"I was about to knock to tell you that Masterhand wants to talk to us," Zelda said. Peach nodded.

"Follow me," The two princesses made their way into the gardens where Masterhand was hovering.

"Zelda and Peach at your service," Zelda said. Peach looked up at him.

"I'm glad to see that you both could make it," Masterhand said.

"I was wondering if you two would like to tend the gardens for a couple weeks," Masterhand continued. Peach smiled clasping her hands together nodding eagerly. Zelda looked at Peach then nodded also.

"Excellent! You can start today or tomorrow the choice is yours,"

"Come on let's start Zelda," Peach said quickly. She grabbed Zelda's hand and the two women began their work in the gardens.

"The flowers are so beautiful," Peach chirped once they entered the mansion. They quickly noticed that most of the characters were all finished eating.

"This mansion has a lot of gardens," Zelda said as she sat down.

"Yes, it does. Even though it takes a while it's nice to see all the different flowers," Peach agreed grabbing some food

"How about after breakfast we go check out the stages," Peach suggested. "We can show each other stages from our games."

"Sounds like a good idea," Zelda nodded.

Princess Peach touched the screen to select her stage.

"Mushroom Kingdom?" Zelda asked curious about the name.

"Of course, it will sound odd but it's really nice," Peach replied. Peach and Zelda stepped up onto the platform to enter the stage. Zelda opened her eyes to look around.

"Behind you is my castle," Peach said turning Zelda around.

"Wow! I love the stained-glass portrait of you," Zelda said in awe.

"The toad who made it for me is very talented," Peach answered. Zelda looked at her confused.

"Like frogs?" Zelda asked. Peach laughed and shook her head.

"No, they're a lot cuter than actual toads," Peach thought about how to describe them. "They're more like short stubby people with mushroom heads," she explained giggling.

"It's beautiful here," Zelda said. Peach smiled.

"Do you have a castle in one of your stages?" Peach asked. Zelda shook her head.

"No, my castle isn't a stage but they have Hyrule Temple," Zelda said.

"Neat! Well let's go," Peach exclaimed. They both went back to the stage selection area and Zelda picked Hyrule Temple.

"It seems dull to me compared to your stage," Zelda said.

"Oh nonsense," Peach said waving her gloved hand. She continued to look around.

"It's the memories that you made at the place that counts," Peach finished. Zelda smiled. After they got back to the selection area they headed to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

"What time did you say that the battles were starting?" Zelda asked Luigi once she caught up to him in the corridors.

"They're going to be in the afternoon," Luigi answered.

"Alright thanks Luigi," Zelda said before turning around to leave. She went out to the front of the mansion to see her group sitting on the lawn talking.

"Bring it on, old son of a" Link said raising his voice but didn't finish.

"Link! Language please," Zelda ordered as she bent down over him her hand over his mouth. Link nodded so Zelda took her hand away from his mouth.

"Ganondarf started it!" Link complained. Zelda shot him a dirty look.

"I don't care if Hylia started it watch your language around Young," Zelda snapped.

"Sorry about that Young," Link apologized.

"No problem, we all get riled up," Young laughed.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Peach exclaimed as they made their way to the selection area. Masterhand and his brother appeared above the growing crowd.

"Couple more minutes and then we'll proceed," Crazyhand said. Zelda looked around as more characters appeared.

"This is going to be an afternoon of battling," Masterhand announced. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"For many of you it's going to be your first battles so we'll go over the rules."

"Can we have the eight main characters step up please." Zelda could hear some of them politely pushing their way to the front then lined up in a straight line looking up at the two authorities.

"We would like four volunteers to demonstrate how to battle as we're explaining," Crazyhand said. Fox, Samus, Kirby, and Donkey Kong were the fastest to volunteer.

"Step up and you'll be transported to Final Destination," Masterhand explained. Zelda focused her attention onto the big screen. As they battled Zelda reviewed the rules in her head.

"There you have it! The rules of Smash it's a lot easier when you actually start battling," Masterhand assured chuckling.

"We'll pick four new characters to battle," Masterhand said searching the crowd.

'Please pick me' Zelda thought hopefully.

"Captain Falcon, Luigi, Peach and Ganondarf step up onto the platform," Masterhand instructed. Their photos appeared on screen.

"Yay!" Peach exclaimed skipping onto the platform. Zelda continued watching as Masterhand picked their battle stage.

"Good luck!" Zelda shouted.

"Can you imagine if Ganondarf wins?" Young asked looking up at her. Zelda shrugged wincing whenever Peach or Luigi was struck.

'Oh, that's cute' Zelda thought as she watched Peach pull out a parasol and float gently to the ground. In the end Ganondarf was the winner. They returned back to the selection area then back into the crowd.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but good job Ganondarf," Link said awkwardly.

"Good try Peach. You too Luigi," Mario said hugging his brother. Luigi looked at the ground mumbling thanks.

"I'm sorry for hitting you off the stage," Peach said bending down to give Luigi a quick hug.

"That's the point of Melee ain't it?" Luigi asked with a slight smile.

"Next up is Marth, Roy, Ice-Climbers and Zelda,"

"That's the name of those two swordsmen," Link said. Zelda smiled and walked up. She looked back at her friends who were cheering and shouting words of encouragement. She waved back to them then looked at her opponents. Marth was a blue-haired swordsman, Roy had fiery red hair. The Ice-climbers wore parkas with gender-coordinated colors and looked like siblings. Before they teleported onto the stage she took one last look out into the crowd. Zelda looked around the stage.

'Pokémon Stadium! Nice stage choice,' Zelda thought. Zelda ran across the stage towards the Ice-Climbers. Once she got close enough she used Din's fire. They screamed as they flew backwards, landing flat on their backs. Zelda dashed towards them then used Nayru's love. She spun around as a blue crystal encased her protecting her from harm and sending out needle sharp crystals. Zelda watched as the red head struck them then his companion hit them both off the stage. They returned shortly and used their hammers to strike Roy. Zelda jumped off the stage and hit Roy downwards. She felt herself falling and tried recovering using Farore's wind.

"Huh? Oh no!" she gasped her fingers slipping off the stadium.

"Aah!" she screamed. Zelda saw a flash of light.

"One more life left!" she exclaimed once she reappeared.

'I would have liked to start with three lives.' She noticed that the ice-climbers were gone. Zelda quickly scanned everyone's damage meters and decided to go for the lowest. She ran towards Marth but he swiftly turned around and grabbed the scruff of her dress.

"H-hey! Let me go," she ordered trying to wrench his hand away. She suddenly felt a pain in the stomach as he knocked the wind out of her. Zelda continued to struggle then Marth flung her into the air. He jumped up and used his Dolphin Slash.

"Agh!" she moaned as she hit the ground. She got up and watched as Marth and Roy were battling it out against it each other. She summoned Din's fire then set it of by quickly snapping her fingers. The two boys flew up into the air. Marth was the first to gain control and struck Roy with his final blow off the stage. Roy let out a yell as he flew off the stage.

"Player 2 defeated!" Masterhand announced. Zelda smiled because now it was just a one-on-one between just the two of them. She leapt into the air and used the swordsman head as a boost to sail further. She used Din's fire once again. Once his damage was high enough she struck him off the stadium. She jumped off the stage to strike him down but realized her mistake. Marth struck her once more.

'Oh Hylia! We're both at 128%' Zelda waited to dissolve and return to the platform. Instead she returned onto the Pokémon Stadium.

"Sudden Death!" Masterhand boomed.

"Goddess Hylia! 300%" she shrieked. She checked Marth's to make sure that his damage was the same. She decided to use Nayru's love and blasted him off the stage.

"Bye!" she taunted waving.

"The winner is Zelda," Masterhand said once she was teleported back to the mansion. Zelda noticed that the Ice-climbers were busy crying in the corner. The two swordsmen were busy in deep conversation in a language she could not define. She walked down the steps and back to her group.

"Zelda, you did magnificent!" Link exclaimed hugging her.

"It's neat how they have sudden deaths if there is a draw," Luigi said.

"I found it neat also," Zelda replied.

"Well done, Princess Zelda!" Peach said squeezing her.

"Thanks Peach!" Zelda gasped out.

"Oops! So sorry," Peach giggled releasing her. Zelda smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy was on the edge of the fountain staring at his reflection. He could feel Marth nudging him.

"Nani?" (What?) he asked still looking at the water. Marth began nudging him more. Finally, he stopped and splashed him. Roy jumped out.

"Atama okashiin janai! Chotto, Marth!" (What were you thinking? Cut it out, Marth!) he yelled glaring at him.

"Gomen'nasai," (Sorry,) Marth said shrugging. Marth then nodded his head towards two women. Roy turned to look. He quickly recognized one of the women to have been the winner in the battle.

"Isn't that Princess Zelda and Princess Peach?" Roy asked dabbing at his wet tunic.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to them. Maybe they'll let us join their group?" Marth replied nodding. Roy looked at him doubtfully.

"Really?" he asked glancing at them again. Marth nodded getting up. He grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him along.

"Good afternoon, Ladies," Marth said smoothly turning his charm on. Zelda and Peach stopped chatting and looked up.

"Hi!" Peach waved smiling.

"Hello," Zelda said looking at Roy's wet tunic.

"We both wanted to congratulate Zelda on her victory and introduce ourselves," Marth finished saying. Zelda and Peach looked at each other.

"You speak English?" Zelda asked.

"Marth and I enjoy sticking to our native Japanese tongue," Roy said.

"Oh!" Zelda said.

"Nice to meet you two ladies," Marth said flashing a smile. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," Roy said.

"I'm sorry but which one's which?" Peach asked looking back and forth at them in confusion.

"Roy has red hair. That matches his fiery attitude," Marth said ruffling Roy's hair. Roy ducked then nodded.

"Anyways Marth was wondering if we could join your group?" Roy asked. Zelda and Peach nodded smiling.

"Link would love that!" Zelda exclaimed. Marth and Roy exchanged smiles.

"We'll have to find them first,"

"Do you remember where they said they're going Peach?"

"No clue!" Peach looked around and spotted Young with his new group.

"Hey Young!" Peach called waving her hands. Young turned to look at her like she was crazy. Rolling his eyes, he finally ran over. Marth and Roy watched as the young swordsman ran towards them.

"Is that actually his name?" Roy asked Zelda.

"His full name is Young Link but Link thought it would be easier just to call him Young," Zelda explained.

"So's there two Links but one's older and the other is younger?"

"Yeah although they act like brothers. So, if anyone else asks just tell them their siblings," Zelda replied. Roy nodded.

"Young said he saw them in the eastern gardens," Peach said.

"Well let's go!" Marth exclaimed. They walked to the eastern gardens.

"What is that?" Marth asked pointing towards Bowser.

"It's a mutant turtle mixed with a dinosaur to me," Roy replied. Peach began laughing hysterically. The two boys looked at her.

"What?!" Roy exclaimed coming to a stand still. Peach put her finger up in the 'wait' sign.

"Mutant turtle and dinosaur! Everyone says that about him," Peach said trying to catch her breath. Zelda helped Peach up to the standing position.

"Why does everyone call Bowser that?" Zelda asked. Marth and Roy exchanged confused looks.

"Phew! They aren't exactly wrong," Peach replied. "Honestly, I still don't know what Bowser is," Peach finished.

"So, you know him?" Marth asked. Peach nodded.

"He's the bad guy from my game," Peach answered.

"I'm surprised Ganondorf isn't with him yet," Zelda chimed in.

"Is he the bad guy from your game?" Zelda nodded wiping her brow. Peach pulled out her parasol pausing to quickly open it.

"You used that in your first battle," Marth said.

"I only use it to float down to the ground more gently," Peach replied resting it on her shoulder.

"The gardens are so beautiful! Who tends them?" Roy asked bending down to look at them.

"Peach and I come here every morning to work. It usually takes us an hour to complete it. We only have a week left before Masterhand assigns it to someone else," Zelda stated.

"Zelda! I see them!" Peach exclaimed pointing towards a bench. Mario turned around and smiled.

"The princesses are back," Mario announced. Link and Luigi turned around. Peach and Zelda sat down on the fountain in front of them. Marth followed their actions and sat down also.

"Roy come and sit down," Marth said patting the spot beside him.

"I'm wet enough Marth," Roy snapped.

"Now, now. No need to bite!" Marth snickered. Roy sat down.

"Alright! These two swordsmen would like to join our group," Peach said closing her parasol. The three men nodded. Zelda introduced the three men to the two swordsmen.

"I'm Marth and this is Roy," Marth informed. Roy smiled then waved.

"We had another one called Young but he made another group of friends," Link said.

"Yeah we met your-" Roy started and looked at Marth smiling.

"Younger brother," Marth finished laughing.

"Trust me it's a lot easier to explain," Link replied.

"Welcome to the team!" Peach exclaimed clapping happily.


	9. A pranking by Young

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kirby asked from behind Young.

"Yeah what if we get in trouble," Lucas chimed in.

"Shh! You're going to mess him up!" Ness ordered. Young aimed his slingshot at the eavestrough above Ganondorf's head.

"Ness remember what to do," Young asked looking at him. Ness nodded and Young took a deep breath then released his sling. The deku nut went flying into the air hitting the trough breaking it. They all watched as a downpour of water drenched the King of Thieves.

"PK Freeze!" Ness shouted conjuring his power aiming it at Ganondorf. The man froze instantly and the four boys began laughing as they dashed off.

"It wasn't that bad, now was it?" Young asked once they reached the front of the mansion. Kirby and Lucas shook their heads.

"Let's go find something else," Young said. They went off in search for more trouble.

"Hey guys. Come over here!" Ness shouted.

"What is it?" Young asked joining his side.

"It's Luigi. You know Mario's brother," Ness replied. Young peeked and saw that indeed Luigi was napping in the shade of an cottonwood tree.

"Isn't he that scaredy-cat?" Kirby asked.

"Exactly." They all thought of a way of scaring Luigi.

"Lucas go get Pikachu," Young ordered turning towards Lucas.

"Yes sir!" Lucas said saluting. He laughed and ran off. Once Lucas returned with Pikachu they went over the plan.

"Pika!" (Alright!) Pikachu said. Young and Pikachu stood behind the cottonwood. Young nodded at Pikachu and Pikachu began summoning his lightning.

"Luigi you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Young growled trying to deepen his voice.

"H-How?" Luigi stammered as the lightning around him continued.

"Because you failed to win on your first battle,"

"I'm s-sorry! I t-t-tried, r-really I did." Luigi stood up shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that! It's game over!" Young shouted. Luigi paled, his eyes widened and he ran away calling for his brother. Everyone stopped to look at each other than burst into giggles.

"Oh Hylia," Young said taking a breath.

"Pikachu?" (Do you need me for anything else?) Pikachu asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Thanks buddy." Young bent down and patted the tiny mouse Pokémon's head. Pikachu scampered off.

"I'm going to my dorm. See you tomorrow," Young said.

"It's only 9:15p.m." Lucas exclaimed. Young shrugged.

"We're going to the pool," Kirby sang happily.

"I'd drown in the pool that's how tired I am," Young replied yawning. He said night one last time then walking like a redead made his way to his dorm.

'Let's see what I can munch on,' he thought shuffling to the fridge. He grabbed an apple and a knife and flopped his little body on the comforter. Carefully he began peeling the apple bringing the knife to his mouth to bite the peels he got. Once he finished the apple he tossed the core into the garbage.

"Oh! I am the one," Young said dabbing. He unfolded the foot rest leaned back and closed his eyes slowing dozing off.

 **BANG**

"Young are you in here?" Link called out.

"I'm in the living room," Young replied rubbing his eyes his words jet lagged.

"You sound tired,"

"My day was really entertaining." Young smiled. Young could hear Link grab a glass filling it up.

"Oh right! About your day," Link said putting his glass in the sink. Young sat up to find Link walking into the doorway. Instead of his original green tunic he wore a sapphire blue tunic and rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Aren't you going to make the floor all wet?" Young asked watching him drip. Link looked down then let out a groan. He went to their room to change and came back.

"Bowser saw you freeze Ganondorf and Nana and Popo saw you scare Luigi. Are they right?" Link asked still drying his hair.

"Nope!" Young said looking away quickly.

"I guess Mido's teasing has rubbed off on you," Link replied scowling. Young pouted.

"You can't start acting like him. I know he was a pain but don't start copying his behaviour," Link ordered.

"Or what? You're going to whip me?" Young taunted. Link sighed and face palmed himself.

"Alright! Hurry up and get into bed." Young listened and went to their bedroom taking his equipment off.

"Did you take your boots off or will I have to tackle you down again?"

"They are right their big brother."

"How'd you change your clothes Link?"

"That wardrobe isn't only for show you know," Link answered getting into his side of the bed.

"They have both our outfits?"

"Yes, last time I checked!" Link replied.

Author's note: *Claps hands**Squeals like a schoolgirl* Lol! I just wanted to tell you guys that I have reached 1,200 + views. I was super happy and started crying! My boyfriend was asking me why I was crying and when I told him he was super happy when I told him. *Tears up again* Oh boy. I'm the most emotional man my boyfriend has ever met he tells me. I'm going to start again. I just wanted to thank everyone one of my fans for reading my fanfiction and all your wonderful support. I know it doesn't seem like something that's a big deal but for me and my boyfriend it is. Again, just thanks again for being there for me. *Winks* *Peace sign* Peace out everyone!

Chase Roy


	10. A princess conversation

"Well at least we don't have to water the gardens," Zelda said as she looked at the rain pouring down outside the mansion.

"Let's go find the others." Peach suggested. Zelda nodded and they walked down the corridors.

"HYAH!"

 **CRASH**

 **"** Ouch!" Marth exclaimed as he slid down the wall. Roy was some ways away doubling over laughing.

"Sorry Marth! I charged my attack way to long," Link smiled apologizing.

"What are you three doing?" Peach asked.

"Seeing who's the best swordsman in Melee," Link replied holding his sword up to block Marth's next attack.

"Come on Marth! Man, up and fight like a prince," Roy taunted.

"Are you guys serious? Go and pick a stage outside and figure it out there." Zelda said crossing her arms.

"Ah, but it's raining outside and I don't want to get wet," Roy complained.

"Well it's better then destroying the mansions hallways!" Zelda snapped.

"Zelda you're being as annoying as Navi," Link groaned sheathing his sword in a fancily manner.

"How about we go look for some games. Maybe Master or Crazyhand put some out," Peach said. Everyone looked at each then nodded. They went downstairs into the basement and found some. Marth and Roy were playing a game of chess and the other three were playing a card game called "Stealer".

" _Checkmate!_ " Roy said knocking Marth's king over.

"N-Nani!" (What!") Marth exclaimed standing up.

"Want to go again? I'm game if you are," Roy said smirking.

"Damare!" (Shut-up!) Marth replied gathering all the pieces. Roy chuckled and leaned back.

"My, I sure hope your kingdom didn't fall as fast as it did now, Prince!" Roy taunted. Marth growled and they went and watched the others play their card game.

"Can we join?" Marth asked.

"Chess is done for you already?" Peach asked looking up from her cards.

"Marth got destroyed. Much like his kingdom I assume."

"Why you little!" Marth growled reaching for his blade. At the same moment Roy reached for his own. As soon as they swung Zelda stood up, summoned Din's fire and blasted it in between them. They both let out a scream as they hit the walls on the opposite sides of the basement.

"What was that for?" Roy asked wincing.

"We don't need anything getting broken," Zelda replied sitting down again.

"Yeah well, wouldn't that go for us also?"

"Marth looks fine and I don't see you groaning in agony." Zelda reached over and took Peach's stack of cards.

"I win! Alright let's play another round. You two can join us now." The two boys sat down and Peach explained how to play.

"That was fun!" Peach said.

"Only because you won," Link replied. Peach let out a giggle and continued walking. Someone ran into Peach almost knocking her down the stairs.

"Whoa!" Peach exclaimed flailing her arms. Zelda quickly reached over and grabbed Peach's hand.

"I'm sorry Princess Peach!" Young yelled behind him. Zelda groaned then warped to the bottom of the staircase.

"Ahem! Why in Hyrule are you bowling people over on the staircase?" Zelda asked staring down at Young. Young shrugged then looked behind her.

"Aww, come on now my other friends are getting away," Young replied.

"Pika-pika!" (Zelda!) Zelda looked down at the Pokémon who was pulling on the hem of her dress.

"Yes Pikachu?" Zelda asked.

"Pika! Pikachu?" (Please let Young play! Please?) Zelda let out a sigh then, nodded.

"Yes! Thanks Pikachu. See you Zelda." Young giggled and ran after his friends. Zelda smiled then made her way back upstairs.

"Is everything settled now?" Peach asked who was leaning on the railing.

"Sometimes I think I'm being a bit too hard on Young," Zelda replied.

"Yeah," Peach said. Zelda looked at Peach a bit shocked.

"What I mean is you're only being hard on him because you care about him. You don't want him to get in trouble but that's how kids are," Peach explained.

"At least you understand,"

"Want to talk in my dormitory," Peach asked. Zelda nodded.

"Was Young always like that," Peach asked pouring some tea. Zelda shook her head.

"He wasn't like it when I first met him in my courtyard. He acted very responsible. When we parted for 7 years he was still responsible as a man but then once he saved Hyrule we had to return to our childhood," Zelda said.

"He came back to my courtyard after and we talked like normal friends would. I only found out that a boy named 'Mido' was bullying him because he didn't have a fairy."

"That's so sad," Peach said.

"He only had one friend. A girl named 'Saria'. He only found out later why he didn't have his fairy. Young wasn't a true Kokiri. Both his parents were Hylians. His father died in battle so his mother fled to the forest. Her dying wish was that the Deku tree could bring him up. He only got his fairy when he had to leave the forest and save Hyrule." Zelda finished explaining.

"That's very interesting," Peach said finishing her tea.

"You know what. I'm very glad I got to meet you Peach,"

"Aww! I'm happy to have met you also Zelda."


	11. From Melee to Brawl

"Get the shy-guy to deliver the letters during the night," Crazyhand suggested.

"That might be best," Masterhand replied. Masterhand called a shy-guy and told him what to write in the letter and who to give it to.

"Oh! Hey Roy," Young yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Evening."

"I'm guessing you got a letter from Masterhand also," Young asked. Roy nodded. He held the door open for Young then went outside. He and Young noticed that there were some other characters standing in the wet grass. Masterhand appeared above them.

"I'm sorry to have you out here this late at night. I don't know how I should say this without hurting anyone's feelings," Masterhand started. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean. Come on just say it," one character said. Masterhand sighed and continued talking.

"We are doing another update on 'Smash bros' and we are getting some new characters,"

"What does that have to do with us," Roy asked.

"We are afraid we won't have room for all of the new characters. Our solution is to get rid of some of the other characters to make room."

"W-what! Why the heck are you doing this?" Young asked fearfully.

"We have already decided on the new characters," Masterhand said. Everyone looked up at the screen to see who the characters were.

"Oh Hylia! You're replacing me with a cartoon Link!" Young cried out crumpling down.

"That isn't fair! You can't do that to me," Young began crying. Roy knelt and began comforting Young. He saw a blue haired swordsman.

"Ike-Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance," Roy said.

"At least you're not being replaced with a different version of yourself," Young hiccupped. Roy nodded still trying his best to comfort the poor kid.

"Masterhand that was pretty low of you. Replacing Young with a toon version. You should have just let him be," Roy snapped.

"What about our stuff?" another character asked.

"They shy-guy were getting it while we were talking," Masterhand gestured behind them. Their stuff was neatly packed.

"Step up onto the platform when I call you're name," Masterhand said. Roy and Young watched as the others around stepped up and disappeared.

"Young then finally Roy," Masterhand called. Young stood up wiping his tears. He went up onto the platform and looked around.

"Do you have any last words?" Masterhand asked. Young glared at him then shook his head. Young watched as Masterhand pressed a button. Quickly his face changed to worry. Young put his hand out towards Masterhand.

"W-wait! I need to say good-" Young said but before he could finish he faded into a blue light that flew into the night sky.

"Bye." Roy said. He stood upon the platform arms folded across his chest.

"Will any of us return?" Roy asked facing towards Masterhand.

"I'll decided that when the time comes," Masterhand answered.

"Thanks for letting me stay at the mansion. I had fun meeting others but I guess my game needs me too," Roy said uncrossing his arms.

"So thanks for letting me enjoy this experience. I'll have something to tell Cecilia," he finished smiling.

"My pleasure Roy," Masterhand said then pressed the button. Roy took one last look around then closed his eyes as he disappeared.

"I feel bad for Young. What Roy said was true in a way," Masterhand told his brother once he appeared.

"Well it's all done. You can't change something that you did," Crazyhand replied. Masterhand signed yes then disappeared.


	12. Changes

Link sat up in bed. He got out of bed and put his equipment on.

"Alright little brother rise and shine," he announced putting his boots on. He lifted the blankets to find Young's side was empty.

'Must be one of those days where he got up early to be with his friends.' Link made the bed then went into the kitchen. He found a letter on the table.

 _We updated your clothing, equipment etc. Check in your wardrobe then beside your bathroom sink._

"Sweet!" Link exclaimed. He went back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. His tunic seemed similar except underneath he must wear chain mail.

'Where is Youngs?' he wondered shuffling through the clothing. He decided to ask later and got redressed. He slipped his boots on.

'These ones are lighter and less clunky then my previous pair.' Link finished changing and went to the bathroom and noticed a box beside the sink. He picked it up reading the label.

'Hair dye?' he asked himself. He leaned over the sink and took his hat off. He pulled on his bangs examining his current hair color. His hair color seemed like almost an light orange color almost blonde.

'Well a new look can't hurt.' Link followed the instructions. Once he finished using the towel to dry his hair he looked at his reflection.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed ruffling his hair. He laughed and continued to run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He smiled and headed to the grand hall. On his way, he passed Kirby.

"Hey Kirby! Have you seen Young anywhere?" Link asked.

"Whoa! Hi Link, you look awesome," Kirby exclaimed.

"Thanks. Have you seen Young?" Link asked again. Kirby shook his head.

"Oh. Alright thanks anyways." Link rounded the corner.

 **WHAM**

Link stumbled backwards.

"Hey! Next time watch where you're walking you old-" a female voice said. Link looked down at the woman who then looked up at him. She got off her hands and knelt on the floor.

"Oh! Good morning Link," the woman said starting to giggle.

"Z-Zelda?!" Link gasped in disbelief. Zelda nodded and stood up wiping her dress.

"It's me," Zelda said.

"Wow! You look more beautiful than Hylia."

"Thanks!" Zelda gushed.

"Have you seen Young anywhere?" Link asked as they both walked to the grand hall. Zelda shook her head. Peach waved them over.

"Oh, my goodness! Link you look so handsome," Peach said.

"Morning Peach," Zelda chirped. Peach gasped her eyes widened.

"Zelda! Wow you sure went through a huge transformation," Peach said.

"Whoa! Zelda, you look so awesome," Marth said as he passed by.

"Where are you off to?" Link asked.

"I'm going to go see if Roy's still in his dorm," Marth replied. "Want to come along?" Everyone shook their head except Peach.

"I'll come with you," Peach said getting up.

"Roy get up!" Marth called knocking on the door. He got no answer.

"Is Roy a heavy sleeper?" Peach asked.

"I don't think he is. He's up at pretty much the same time everyday." He continued for a couple more minutes.

"That's it. We're coming in," Marth said. Marth headed for his bedroom.

"Roy! Hayaku! Get up! Ima!" (Hurry up! Get up! Now!) He yanked the blankets off the bed. He returned to Peach.

"He's not in bed."

"All smashers proceed to the stages," Masterhand boomed. Marth and Peach hurried to the stages.

"We had another update. We also updated the characters looks, took away and are adding new characters," Masterhand explained.

"Zelda would you mind stepping up onto the platform." Zelda broke away from the crowd and ran onto the platform.

"Princess Zelda is one of the few characters who has gone through a transformation. She has actually gone through a huge transformation."

"Would you mind striking a pose for us?" Zelda nodded and posed. A photo of her from Melee was put up on the screen. Everyone oohed and aahed from the changes in the Princess.

"Thank you very much Zelda. You can return back into the crowd," Masterhand said. Zelda smiled then warped back into the crowd.

"Continuing let's welcome the new characters," Crazyhand said. Masterhand listed off the names as their photos appeared on screen.

"Oh my gosh. They replaced Young with a Toon Link and Ike is in for Roy," Peach gasped.

"Our game is now called 'Brawl' and their will be no brawls for the rest of the week. You are dismissed," Masterhand said before leaving. The new characters got off the platform and followed the smashers into the mansion.


	13. More Characters coming

The old characters along with the new characters made their way back inside the mansion.

"So, Marth are you wanting to try and get Ike into our group at all?" Link asked once he caught up with the prince of Altea. Marth shook his head.

"No actually not really." Marth glanced at the new blue-haired swordsman with rivalry.

"Link how about you with Toon Link?" Zelda asked.

"Nah. Looks like he made friends with Youngs group of friends. I'll leave him for now," Link said turning around but Toon startled him. Toon parted at him with a big smile.

"You're Link! Wow you look so awesome. I was wondering was it hard to save Hyrule from the dark clutches of Twilight in Twilight Princess?" Link shrugged.

"Twilight Princess was different than Ocarina of Time. Instead of being able to travel through time I could transform into a wolf! I found that cool. I also enjoyed finding out who the Twilight Princess was but I'm not going to spoil that for you," Link said chuckling and looking at Zelda. Zelda stared at him with her mouth opened. Link looked back at her confused and put his hand on his hip shifting his weight to one leg.

"Did I say something wrong Princess?" Zelda shook her head.

"N-No! It's just how would you know that. I don't know how I know either but we never left the mansion so how do we know this stuff from Twilight Princess?" Zelda asked pacing back and forth. Link looked at her and shrugged clearly not giving any thought to it.

"Do I look like I know? Let's go ask Ganondorf and see if he knows anything. He got an update to his look so maybe he'll know some stuff to." Zelda nodded.

"Marth, if the others are wondering where we are tell them Link and I went to go talk with Ganondorf." Zelda grabbed Links hand and they left. On their search they passed by Bowser outside the back doors.

"Bowser have you seen Ganondorf?" Bowser nodded his head to the east gardens. They thanked him and went to Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf! Care to chat?" Link called out. Ganondorf turned around and nodded. He grabbed a seat on the bench and looked at them.

"Well?! What is it?"

"Do you know anything about Twilight Princess?" Zelda asked sitting down on the fountain across from him.

"Of course! That's the latest game where we got our new looks from, it's also the same game where I was to be executed! Why are you two asking me?" Ganondorf said harshly.

"We were confused on how we know about Twilight Princess if we never left this game," Link said. Ganondorf shrugged.

"I think you two are overthinking this and just relax. I mean there were some awesome moments, like when you turned into a wolf. I found that pretty neat to be honest," Ganondorf said looking at Link.

"How would you know that? You weren't there?" Link exclaimed.

"We'd still have to know about stuff from the game even if we weren't included in that scene. Zelda think of something that you know but you weren't in that cutscene," Ganondorf instructed. Zelda rested her chin in the palm of her hand and thought about it real hard. Link glanced at Zelda hoping she wouldn't pick some of the weird moments he was caught up in. He looked at his boots slightly blushing.

"Link learnt Sumo Wrestling. He was taught from his mayor of Ordon Village." Link looked up at Zelda who giggled.

"Why'd you choose that scene?" Ganondorf asked looking at Link with a smirk. Zelda giggled some more.

"Because he was shirtless!" Ganondorf looked at Link who avoided any eye contact.

"So, what?! You've seen me shirtless before Zelda at the pool."

"Yeah…. except you look a lot hotter in Twilight Princess than you did in Ocarina of Time, no offense Link." Link just stared at her who shook her head.

"I love you Link!" Zelda said.

"Yes, Zelda I know you do. I love you too," Link replied getting up.

"Ugh. You two stop that's so gross." Ganondorf said making a disgusted face. Zelda rolled her eyes and waved bye as the left. Link noticed that Ike and that angel boy weren't with the group so he approached Marth.

"Marth! Being too much of a scaredy-cat of getting beat in a battle with Ike to invite him into our group?" Link asked teasingly.

"No! I've just been too busy to find time that's all!" Marth snapped crossing his arms.

"Well you found time with me so come on. Let's go invite them unless you are scared?!" Marth shook his head as Link pulled him along.

"You'll get Ike and I want that angel boy," Link whispered as they approached the two.

"Can we talk to you two?" Link asked once they stood in front of them. Ike and the younger boy nodded looking at them. Link nudged Marth in the side so the prince cleared his throat to speak.

"Link was wondering if you'd like to join our group Link and I are in. I mean I know you, Ike, are from the same series as me. Link wanted your angel friend to join also," Marth said uncrossing his arms.

"Are you newcomers willing to join us?" Link finished smiling. Ike turned to his brown- haired friend.

"What do you say Pit? We'll get more friends from other games as well."

"Sure. You two young men were kind enough to invite us. My name is Pit and he's Ike, as if you didn't know that already," Pit said gesturing to Ike.

"How much make up your group?" Ike asked.

"Two princesses and two brothers. They should be in the mansion's dining hall for dinner." The four males made their way back into the mansion to the dining hall.

"They did decide to join! Glad to meet you. I'm Princess Peach." Peach extended a daintily gloved hand towards Pit.

"Aren't you a cute angel. What's your name boy?" Princess Zelda asked.

"I'm Pit and this is my friend Ike." Ike nodded. The two males shook hands with all of them and sat down.

"Oh my god! This food looks delicious!" Ike sat down and began grabbing some for his plate.

"Eat as much as you want Ike. You'll never be starving at this mansion!" Mario laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Link caught up with Marth after dinner.

"We did it Marth! We got them into our group. Don't get angry when you have to verse Ike in a battle," Link teased. Marth growled.

"You know you can't be the only blue-haired swordsman in 'Smash' Marth. Calm down!" Link laughed.

"Oh lord. Is there a reason you're annoying me? I'm not upset so piss off and let me deal with it myself," Marth snarled.

"You seem upset right now!"

"Baka!" (Idiot!) Marth mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah you are. You're speaking in Japanese." Marth swung at the Hylian who did a quick side step to get out of the way.

"This is how you want to take out your anger?" Link taunted unsheathing his sword. He looked at Marth as he took his battle stance. Marth was quick to unsheathe his own blade as Link ran towards him. He raised his sword to block Links attack. They fought their clashing blades echoing throughout the gardens. Link swung at him except Marth was ready and used his counter attack. Link went flying back but quickly recovered. The two swordsmen dashed towards each other and raised their blades ready to strike again.

"Stay back!" a young males voice shouted. A barrier formed in front of them and the two males stumbled backwards.

"What are you two doing?" Pit asked as he straightened up.

"Marth is upset." Link said.

"Damare. I'm leaving." (Shut up.) Marth said walking away. Link and Pit watched as Princess Peach and Luigi appeared.

"Where's Zelda, Mario and Ike?" Pit asked.

"They ran after Marth. You guys get into a fight?!" Link nodded and quickly sheathed his blade and brushed off his clothes.

"I was teasing him about Ike. It pissed him off so he swung at me. I taunted him and we drew our blades and began fighting, up until Pit stopped us," Link explained. Luigi nodded.

"You two are going to work it out, right?" Peach asked. Link shrugged kicking his boots against the ground.

"I doubt it."

"I hate it when people fight," Pit grumbled.

"It'll all work out I'm sure," Luigi assured.

"Marth! Prince Marth stop!" Mario called out. Marth ignored him and continued walking.

"Here I'll warp in front of him and block him off," Zelda said before she warped. Ike watched in shock and awe.

"Whoa that's so neat!" Ike exclaimed. Mario smiled and they caught up with the bluenette.

"What's wrong Marth?" Ike asked.

"None of your business Ike!" Marth snapped.

"Marth what happened back there?" Zelda asked glancing at Ike.

"Link is just getting on my nerves. I just need some time to cool off." Marth quickly answered.

"How was he bugging you?" Ike looked at him. Marth glared at Ike again.

"Does it matter. Link was just annoying me alright?!"

"I'm just trying to help Marth." Ike raised his hands in defense.

"Prince Marth to you and now you're being just as annoying as Link so get out of my face," Marth growled before he walked away.

"Oh lord. Link got him upset," Ike exhaled.

"We'll just let him cool off. It's best not to disturb him when he's upset," Zelda explained.

"Aren't any of you guys going to ask Link how he got Prince Marth upset though?" Ike looked around at them.

"I might as well try and ask. I'll see if I can ask him later." Mario volunteered.

Mario approached the group and sat down beside the grass with them.

"I spoke with Link and he admitted that he was teasing Marth. He also said that he didn't care if him and Marth stayed apart," Mario said. Zelda shook her head and let out a sigh. She looked up and saw that Marth was walking past. She motioned for him to come and sit down with them.

"Evening Marth," Mario said. Marth nodded as he sat down on the grass.

"Evening." Marth replied curtly.

"Cooled off yet?" Ike asked. Marth shrugged.

"For now. I'd still watch yourself so you don't set me off this time Ike."

"I'll be sure to," Ike said nodding.

"Would you mind telling us what happened with you and Link earlier on this evening?"

"Link was bugging me about Ike joining the mansion and how he was from the same series as me," Marth replied letting out a sigh. Ike stared at the bluenette in disbelief. Why would Marth be upset about him?

"How have I made you upset Prince?" Ike asked. Marth looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean? You're a blue-haired swordsman like me and you come from the same video game series as me."

"Yes I am. What's your point though?"

"Are you serious. You wouldn't feel any rivalry or competition with someone that's like you!" Marth looked at Ike whose reaction was quite blank as he shook his head.

"No actually, it'd make me feel more attracted to them. When I first caught sight of you Prince Marth I was immediately attracted to you," Ike explained. Prince Marth just stared at him.

"Besides I figured I could have fun battling another blue-haired swordsman from 'Fire Emblem.'" Ike said smiling.

"So basically, you felt like Ike was going to compete against you and you didn't want to be beaten by the new bluenette in 'Smash Bros' is that what this was all about?" Princess Zelda asked. Marth nodded.

"Yes. I realize that my behaviour was totally inappropriate, especially for a prince," Marth agreed.

"You realized that quite quickly Marth so that's a good thing. Now all you must do is work things out and apologize to Link," Mario said. Marth nodded.

"It could hold off until tomorrow morning, right? I'm tired to be honest." Marth said letting out a yawn.

"It is pretty late. We should all head back inside the mansion and get to bed," Zelda agreed. They all got up and wiped their clothes off.

"Are we all good. Care to restart Ike?" Marth asked sheepishly. Ike smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Marth smiled and they made their way back into the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Masterhand scheduled a day worth of tournaments a week after the newcomers got used to the mansion.

"Smashers. We will all meet in the front of the mansion after breakfast," Masterhand announced his voice filling the grand dining hall. This announcement filled the air with excitement as the characters began chatting with each other.

"Oh goddess. I wonder what this is going to be?" Pit asked.

"Probably a smash battle or days worth of tournaments would be my best guess," Marth answered finishing his plate.

"Oh no. Marth you can't get upset when you have to verse me," Ike teased looking across the table at the prince.

"If we have to Ike, I promise not to get upset. Unless you win. Then I'm kicking your butt from here back to your game," Marth replied smiling. Ike chuckled and shook his head.

Everyone filed out of the dining hall into the front yard. Talking they all stood on the grass waiting for the Hand brothers to appear. Once the two brothers appeared everyone stopped and looked up.

"Good morning everyone. It's a pleasure to see you are all here," Masterhand said.

"My brother and I have scheduled a tournament for today," Crazyhand explained. Everyone began cheering.

"The rules are quite simple, and you can watch this demo video we have created." The smashers watched the video which featured Mario on the original Battlefield stage from their current game 'Brawl.' It was quite short but hit all the main rules.

"There you are. Now let's see who's going to battle, first shall we?" Their attention turned towards the huge screen as four boxes were set to random.

"You'll be battling on a simple stage called 'Final Destination.' Looks like the players that'll fight is Marth, Link, Pokémon Trainer and Ganondorf. You four please step up to the platform," Masterhand instructed. The opponents made their way out of the crowd and up onto the platform, in the order they were named.

Prince Marth looked at the new opponent which was the Pokémon Trainer.

"You will now be teleported onto the stage. Good luck!" They made their way in and Marth noticed that Pokémon Trainer stood on the sideline of the stage. Poke Trainer quickly threw out a Poke ball and a Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon looked so cute, but Marth knew looks weren't everything.

"3-2-1… Go!" Marth dashed towards the little Pokémon. It was a turtle Pokemon and Marth swung his sword and tried his best to hit it. The next moment Marth found himself soaked and laying on the ground.

"Squirtle!" The Pokémon said. Marth stared at it thinking how that must be the turtles name. Marth got up and Squirtle went to attack him, but Marth was ready, deflecting it with his counter-attack. Squirtle flew backwards. Ganondorf was heading towards Squirtle but Marth noticed how high his HP was. Squirtle fired at the evil man and the Altean prince took that chance to finish Ganondorf off.

"Player 4 defeated!" Masterhand announced.

As the two brothers watched, Crazyhand asked his older brother something quietly. Masterhand signed yes. The two chatted for a little while longer than clicked something on a new screen they had installed. Meanwhile in the stage Link was heading for Marth who once again was busy with Squirtle.

Something dropped in front of them, it was a little platform that was lit up. They all stopped and stared at in in wonder. A huge black hammer appeared. Before Marth or Link could grab it Squirtle got a hold of it. He began swinging it and chased them around the stage. Marth knew his HP was at a deadly percent, so he got out of the way. Marth looked back once he got out of range and watched as Link was getting his butt kicked as his HP rose quickly. A couple moments later the hammer disappeared and Squirtle was ready to deliver his final blow.

'I'll sacrifice myself to make it up for Link. After the battle I'll explain and give him a proper apology.' Marth stepped behind him and quickly grabbed him turning the Hylian man towards him. Link glared at him and struggled as he tried his best to wrench Marths hand off his tunic.

"Let me go Marth!"

"Not this time Link. Thank me after," Marth said with a straight face. Link quit struggling and stared at him confused but before he could make a sound, Marth tossed him into the air with ease.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle blasted the blue haired man off the stage. Marth dissolved and reappeared back on the platform at the mansion. He turned around and watched the rest of the battle. Marth was hoping that because he sacrificed his victor for Link, then if Link won he wouldn't be as mad as him.

"The winner is… Pokémon Trainer!" Marth kept his gaze on the screen to watch the victory pose. Link and Pokémon Trainer exited and shook hands.

"Good match." Link smiled.

"Same goes to you Link."

Everyone walked off the platform and back into the crowd, being stopped occasionally by other characters congratulating them.

"Hey Marth! Wait up!" Link called out. Marth smiled to himself and turned towards Link.

"Thank you for sacrificing yourself for me back there during that battle," Link said.

"No problem."

"I'm glad you still think of me as a friend since you did that."

"It was mostly so I could apologize to you. The way I treated you was totally unacceptable and it was out of character for me. You did piss me off but they way I acted wasn't right. I worked things out with Ike also so now everything is all good," Marth explained.

"Did you now? Wow!"

"Thank you for the shocked reply Link." Marth said. Link chuckled and shook his head.


	16. Chapter 16

The tournament was over, and all the smashers wanted to cool down and relax.

"Hey Ike? Have you ever been to the pool yet?" Pit asked once he landed beside the blue-haired man. Ike shook his head.

"Not yet. I've always been passing it, but I haven't found the time to go in it yet," Ike answered shaking his head.

"How about later this evening? We could ask the rest of the gang if they'd like to join us." Ike nodded without thinking twice.

The two males walked about the mansion looking for the others to tell them their plan. After a while of wandering they found them.

"Hey Link. Want to join us this evening. We just finished the tournament so might as well have some fun pool time." Pit looked at the Hylian man. Link nodded with a smile.

"Why not? I haven't been there in a while."

"Make sure you two ask Princess Peach and Zelda if they would like to join us." Prince Marth and Link nodded.

Pit exited his dormitory room with his towel over his shoulder. He made his way to the pool passing the Princess of Hyrule on the way.

"You all ready Princess?" Princess Zelda nodded.

"I got my bathing suit on underneath my dress," Zelda replied. Pit bumped into Mario who just closed his dorm door.

"Oops. Sorry about that Mario. I didn't see you!" Mario smiled at the young boy.

"It's all fine. I'm still on my feet." The three made their way to the poolside where their group was along with other characters who just wanted to chill out or work on their tan.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Princess Peach called out waving them over. They set their belongings on the chairs that were surrounding the pool.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Everyone smiled. Zelda undressed and folded up her dress laying it on the grass some little ways away.

"Have you guys seen Link yet anywhere?" Zelda looked around.

"Not yet. I'm going in, I don't want to wait any longer," Peach chirped. Zelda joined her side and knelt near the side of the pool to test the water. The water was cool to touch, but it would be perfect to swim in for this warm evening. Zelda knew that once they started swimming they would get used to the waters temperature.

"You can go in first Zelda," Peach said looking at her. Zelda rolled her eyes with a smile. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and dove in. Once she surfaced she looked at Peach. Zelda tried her best to not let her teeth chatter.

"How is it Princess Zelda?" Peach said with a nervous expression. Zelda forced a smile on her face.

"It's perfect!" Zelda waved for Peach to come in.

"Alright. I'm coming in!" Peach announced. She stood up and jumped into the air looking at Zelda, who was hiding a smile. Peach stopped and hovered in the air.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Zelda giggled.

"It's too late now." Peach began floating back to the edge.

"You won't make it!" Zelda watched as Peach failed and fell into the water.

"Toadstools! It's cold!" Peach exclaimed getting her hair out of her face.

"We'll get used to it, just start swimming."

"Cannonball!" Pit yelled dropping out of the air. He hit the water with a huge splash.

"Woo-hoo! That was fun!" Pit said happily. Zelda looked around and saw that Ganondorf was looking at her and motioning for her to come to him. Princess Zelda got out of the pool and went to evil warlock.

"Yeah?!"

"You were looking for Link, right?" Zelda nodded.

"He's over there with Marth and Toon Link." Ganondorf pointed across the pool, and Zelda saw that they were standing close to the edge of the pool. Zelda glanced back at Ganondorf with a mischievous grin. Ganondorf stared at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't think it's ever a good sign when a Princess is smiling like a villain after spotting her hero." Ganondorf stared at her concerned and Zelda chuckled evilly as shadow fell upon her face.

"I'll warp behind them, then blast them with Din's fire. That'll launch them into the pool. This will be so good," Zelda rubbed her hands together.

"Who knew you had those kinds of intentions Princess," Ganondorf said.

"Oh, come on. It's not evil, just a prank." Zelda replied smiling innocently.

Zelda made her way towards them, when she was within range she warped behind them using Farores Wind.

Link, Marth and Toon turned around, before they could utter a sound Dins fire blasted them into the pool. Zelda started laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Zelda composed herself and went back to Ganondorf.

"Nailed it!" Zelda exclaimed happily. The princess waited for them to surface.

"How's the water you three? Enjoy it?"

"Cold!" Toon yelled.

"Zelda! I didn't even take my crown off yet. I don't need it to rust," Marth swam to the side taking his crown off.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think of that factor. Want me to place it on your pile of clothes?" Zelda knelt ready to retrieve the precious possession. Marth handed it to her.

"Who knew you were evil like Ganondorf," Link said. Zelda giggled and winked at him.

"Have some fun Link." Link looked behind her and smiled.

"Nice try Ganondorf!" Zelda warped above the water landing in it as she watched Ganondorf splash into the pool.

"I tried at least," Ganondorf chuckled as he sat on the edge.


	17. Chapter 17

"I found a cool room you all. I thought it would be neat to check it out," Mario said as he approached his group.

"What's inside of it Mario?" Pit asked stretching.

"The plaque on the door says it's a 'Trophy Room.'"

"That does sound neat. Count me in Mario!" Peach said excited.

"Feel free to join us. It's located in the basement," Mario said. The group looked at each other before they got up to join Mario on this mini adventure. They went down the stairs to the basement. They gathered round the door until they could get in. Mario flicked the lights on and the room lit up. On the walls there were shelves and shelves filled with trophies. Everyone was amazed at how much there were.

"Oh goddess. There are a lot of trophies, wait a second? Hey guys check it out! I got my own trophy!" Pit exclaimed dashing to it.

"I got one also. Cute!" Peach was busy looking at her trophy. Everyone began wondering about looking for their trophies taking time to read the plagues underneath.

"They got trophies of items or characters from our original game series also." Marth announced passing by a trophy with a green haired woman named Lynn. As they walked around some more they realized the trophies were organized in a very professional manor. There was a category for the smasher, video games series, assist trophies etc. They wondered how big the room was or if it even had a back wall.

"Who knew there were so many trophies," Link whistled as he continued to wonder around in amazement.

"That was so neat." Zelda sat down on the grass getting words of agreement from her fellow group.

"What I wonder though is where were they back in Melee? I noticed they also had trophies from the Melee version," Mario questioned.

"Only Masterhand and Crazyhand would know where they were back then." Link replied shrugging.

"It's neat to look at them. It was an enjoyable experience," Luigi chimed in.

As one group of smashers discovered one thing another group found something else that sparked their interest.

Toon, Ness, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer and Pikachu were heading up to the stage selection area to choose a stage to practice brawling on.

"I think we should start with 'Battlefield.'" Poke Trainer said looking at the stages that lit up the touch screen.

"Pika-Pika!" (We always practice on that stage!) Pikachu groaned.

"Let's practice on a different stage. We're too skilled for that stage," Toon Link answered.

"How about we battle on the Spirit Train?"

"We haven't battled on any of our stages Toon!" Ness and Lucas said. Everyone began talking at once naming the stages they wanted to battle on.

"Calm down all of you. We'll figure it out alright? Pikachu get down off the screen," Pokémon Trainer demanded. The mouse Pokémon nodded and got off touching something that brought them to a new screen.

"Pikachu? What did you do?" Poke Trainer exclaimed worried that he wouldn't know how to get back to the original screen.

"It's some other stages! We've never seen these ones before," Ness said looking at the screen. He clicked on a stage to find yet another screen.

"You can customize the stage any way you please," Pokémon Trainer said. He saw that there were various objects they could involve in the customization process.

"We should make a pit of spikes and the level above it has spikes facing downwards," Lucas suggested.

"Pika! Pikachu!" (Yes! It would raise their HP drastically!) Pikachu laughed.

They spent their time designing their stage. The youngest three chose the pieces they wanted to include, and Pokémon Trainer placed it on. Before they could officially finish it, they had to name their stage.

"Names anyone?" Poke Trainer asked. He looked at the others around him.

"How about Death Wish?!" Lucas shouted.

"I love that!"

"It makes sense for this stage!"

"Our stage name is Death Wish." Poke Trainer announced as he typed it into the box. Once they saved it, it was added to the stage selection choices. They couldn't wait to see how combat would result on their stage.


	18. Help Needed and or Wanted for the Author

Yo what's up my beautiful fans. As you guys may have noticed I haven't posted anything in Super Smash Bros Mansion because I'm dealing with major writers block and I would really like some of my fans input on how to continue the fanfiction. I put the poll on my profile page. Feel free to check it out and put your input and if not then that's okay too I guess. *Chuckles* *Winks* Love you all *Peace sign* Peace Out – Chase Roy 3


	19. Chapter 19

Princess Zelda sat on the steps that led to the selection screen that showed the characters, stages, items etc. It was evening but the sun hasn't set yet. The Hylian princess tapped the pen against her cheek before scribbling down a few more sentences in her notebook.

"There you are Princess Zelda. I found you!" Princess Peach said. Zelda looked up from her notebook as Peach came up the steps to sit beside Zelda.

"What are you doing? Studying for something?"

"I'm trying to remember some interesting events that happened lately."

"You are writing it in a diary?"

"I guess, I'm not sure. I guess you could call it a diary, but I like to call it a journal." Zelda shut her notebook and wiped the cover.

"I decided since I first entered 'Smash Bro's' back in 'Melee' I was going to keep a journal. This is a once in a life time experience. I don't want to forget it. If worse comes to worse and let's say I get replaced, I'll want the next princess to have it." Zelda explained. Peach nodded.

"Are you alright if I read it?" Princess Zelda shook her head and handed it over to the mushroom kingdom princess.

"I also included a lot of sketches stuffed in the back so be careful."

"Would you mind if I take a look at those also?"

"Yeah go ahead. Keep in mind that I'm no professional artist and they aren't in color," Zelda replied. Princess Peach flipped to the end of the sketchbook to grab the sketches.

Princess Zelda did a rough sketch of herself from when she first began in 'Melee.' She was posed in one of her victory poses and labeled the date along with other information. Along with herself, Zelda had sketches of Link, Ganondorf and Young Link.

"Zelda! These look good. I had a hard time trying to remember what you looked like back then. You should ink these when you have the time," Peach smiled.

"We'll see if I can."

Peach revealed the next sketch and her eyes widened in shock. It was a sketch of her. She was in the gardens with her parasol over her shoulder, admiring the flowers that were blooming.

"You did a sketch of me?"

"I wanted to include sketches of the friends I made while I stayed at the mansion. Of course, I sketched you Peach. Do you like it?" Peach looked at the drawing with a smile.

"I love it so much. It's so beautiful."

After Peach there was Mario and Luigi who were sitting on the lawn. It looked like they were enjoying a sunny afternoon. A few sketches later there were the two boys from Fire Emblem.

"You drew Marth and Roy perfectly. They always made me laugh when they would annoy each other. Typical friendship of two teenage boys," Peach giggled. Zelda nodded as she glanced at her sketch.

Roy was looking at Marth's crown he snatched. Roy was laughing, and Marth was letting out a sigh of annoyance.

As the video-game evolved and more characters were added Zelda sketched the new changes and the new friends she made.

"I love your sketches Zelda. Keep it up," Princess Peach said moving on to read the entries Zelda wrote.

 _Date: November 21, 2001_

 _Hello. It is I, Princess Zelda. I was invited to be a 'Smasher' in this video-game series, 'Super Smash Bros.' I took this opportunity even though I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Turns out this game is a cross-over fighting series. I was able to see Link once I arrived. Ganondorf and Young Link were also invited. I wasn't too pleased at the fact that Ganondorf had to be in this game also. It was odd for me to see Link in two different stages of his life, stand side by side and act as if they were brothers. Regardless I was ecstatic to see my beloved hero. Link has been in this game since the first installation. He was able to stay in this mansion, so he didn't have it too hard. Young Link, Ganondorf and I came here in the second installment named 'Super Smash Bro's Melee.'_

 _I was introduced alongside other characters from different games by two hands. I took it that they were brothers since they were named 'Master hand' and 'Crazy hand.' Link introduced me to some other characters he made friends with. One of his friends was an older man named Mario who was reunited with his brother- Luigi- and Princess Peach. I was so glad to find out that I wasn't the only princess. Princess Peach is nice, I like her. She has beautiful thick golden hair and wears a pink dress with white gloves. Peach looks very elegant. I look forward to hanging out to her._

 _Masterhand mentioned something about 'Smash Battles' being cancelled for the rest of the week. I feel like it's self-explanatory. Maybe I could ask Link to explain it to me. I just realized how late it's gotten, and this day has been a rollercoaster. So long! – Princess Zelda_

"I'm glad you liked me Zelda. Now that I see the date of when we first arrived, it's hard to believe how long we've been in this series. Do you have an entry you enjoyed writing the most?" Peach asked as she flipped through the journal.

"You bet I do! I can show it to you." Peach handed Zelda her journal to allow her to get to the entry.

"I enjoyed writing about the games update to 'Brawl' along with the new look I got," Zelda handed Princess Peach the journal.

 _Date: January 31, 2008_

 _Today was different then the rest of the days I've had since I stayed at the mansion. I woke up and went to my wardrobe to change into my dress, except my wardrobe was completely new. Honestly, I was so confused. I thought someone was playing a prank on me. I headed into my entrance and on the stand by the door was a few papers. It explained my new wardrobe and what video-game version they came from back in my game. The new dresses came from 'Twilight Princess.' As I continued to read I found out I had to dye my hair and style it differently. The hair dye was in my bathroom, so I took the time to do my hair. My hair color was originally golden blonde, after I looked at my reflection it was a light brown. I was not expecting to like my new hair color. After I had to restyle my hair, which took me a long time and numerous trials and errors. Once I finished my hair I went to my wardrobe and changed into my new dress. As I looked at my reflection, I couldn't help but think how I looked so much more mature._

 _I went out to the dining hall. On my way there I literally ran into Link. I'm pretty sure he had harder time figuring out it was me, then it was for me to figure out it was him. He also got a new wardrobe. Masterhand announced that all of us were to meet at the stages. I figured it was important and it was. Masterhand explained how 'Smash Bros' got another update along with some of the characters. Some characters left, and new characters were added. I'm going to miss Young. This day was over-whelming for me I can write that. I can't wait to see what 'Brawl' has in store for me. – Princess Zelda_

Princess Peach shut the notebook and handed it back to the Hylian princess.

"That's a good idea keeping a journal of what happened while you stayed at the 'Smash Bro's Mansion," Peach chirped.


	20. Chapter 20

What's up everyone? I just wanted to announce that this fanfiction has officially hit 10,000+ views as of last Friday. It seems like my posting schedule has really been convenient. Every Friday I post I get around 200-350 views, which really boosts my confidence seeing that a lot of people enjoy this fanfiction. It's funny because I have only 12 people have following this fanfiction, yet when I post I get so many views. I can just imagine you guys telling your friends that Chase Roy has posted another chapter, and then everyone logs on to read it. I really do appreciate it and once again I got emotional, like usual. Also due to this milestone I would like to give a few shout-outs to four people.

Shout Outs

OrnisApiens – Thank you so much for giving me your detailed input. I really appreciate it and I look forward to reading your future input.

UltimateCCC – Who seems very devoted to thinking of the chapter titles. You win for thinking of the chapter titles that seem most fitting and thank you so much for helping me out for that.

LadyKiky0 – For always being encouraging to me and being patient while waiting for my fanfictions. Thank you so much for your kind comments, and your uplifting reviews on my fanfictions. I believe you are my longest fan on this fanfiction site, so huge shout out to you my lady.

ErreLie – Thank you so much for your patience. You always have listened to my rants about writers block and my future ideas for fanfiction. I thank you for your input, encouragement and always lifting my spirits and reminding me why I'm a fanfiction writer.

IAmNevar – My newest member to my fanfictions and knowing me. Thank you for your patience listening to my long talks about my fanfiction ideas and rants about writer's block. I appreciate the support and encouragement from you bud.

As a bonus for this milestone, I'll let you all in on a secret. Chase Roy is actually a pseudonym I use. I am sorry if I have been misleading you guys.


End file.
